My journey to ponyville
by dmr131313
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story i ever try to write so don't be too harsh and if you don't like it then that's fine with me, i have gotten the idea of a human in ponyville from someone else so dont say i stole because im giving them (who ever it is) credit
1. My arrival

Before I start I would like to say this is my first fan fiction story that I've ever tried to do so it may not be perfect, I also have gotten the idea of a human off of other fanfics but there's still different stories with different people.

**My arrival**

I was just a normal boy trying to live, I always wear a hat when I can find my white cap that says "Cuber" on it. I got a call to do a magic show for someone's birthday, so I got ready and left my house, I was an amateur magician that's only 13 years old. On my way to the birthday party I had my magic kit in my right hand, a backpack with my entertainment for when I get bored from waiting, and in my left hand, the address to the place. I knew the where about of the house so I decided to take a short cut, I hopped over a fence into a place with a lot of trees, I've read they were putting a mall or store here. I continued walking through what looked like a forest then I saw a bright light out of nowhere, "Hello?" I called out, I didn't hear an answer so I decided to just keep walking next thing I notice I hear a guy grunting behind me so I turned around and got smacked in the face with something, I didn't have time enough to see what it was, next thing I noticed I was on the floor passed out. I woke up in the forest I got knocked out in, "Why knock me out and not move me anywhere…? Wait why do the trees look different" while staring at the trees I figured that I'm either dreaming or was moved to another forest. "Well better find out where I am so I can get back so I don't get in trouble for not being there" I started walking towards what looks like an opening of the forest, "Wasn't it night time when I got the call?" I shrugged and continue walking. I got closer to the opening of the forest and saw people, walking closer I realized they weren't people, "huh? Are those ponies?" I asked myself, so I continued to walk, and got to the opening, "_**wait, they are ponies!**_**" **i thought, then next thing I realized I was being pulled out of the forest to the side. "Hey what are you doing?!" I said while brushing the arm off of mine, looking to the side I saw what looks like a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail, the mane was covering half her face, the next thing I noticed was there was a marking near her tail of 3 butterflies. I was confused then the pony said "oh, sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt in everfree forest." It was hard to hear her but I managed to make out the words, I looked back at the forest saying "everfree forest?" I questioned, she responded saying "yes, everfree forest it's the worst forest in all of ponyville." Still confused I question "what's ponyville? Where am I?" she responded back quieter than usual, "ponyville is a town in Equestia, you are currently in ponyville." I was slightly calmed down knowing where I was even though I don't know where Equestia is, "how did you know I was here?" I asked, "I saw something that I never seen before walking around while I was in my home." She pointed to her house, it looked like a building made of grass, I couldn't make it out since we were so far from it, "it looked like you were confused," she continued "so I thought I should come and get you, and get you out of there." I was confused "if that was the worst forest in ponyville" I pointed at the forest "why did you come to get me even if I was confused?" I asked, "well it's because I thought you weren't has mean as all the other monsters in the forest" she continued to talk "and since you haven't tried to hurt me yet you aren't as mean as them." When she finished speaking I asked "what's your name?" it took a few moments before she responded "F-Fluttershy." I figured since she took so long to tell me her name she was a bit shy, "well it's nice to meet you Fluttershy, my name is Dylan" I held out my hand want to shake hers when I forgot she had hooves, so I put my hand back down. "So, Fluttershy do you mind if I stay at your place, 'cuz I don't have anywhere to go since I was knocked out and was far from here." I asked "n-no I don't m-mind." I was wondering why she kept stuttering, I just left it alone for now, she walked to her home and I followed. When we got there she opened the door and I walked inside, the first thing I saw was a white rabbit that didn't look so happy. I walked over to a chair and sat down, Fluttershy started talking to her rabbit then said "Dylan I would like you to meet Angel my bunny." The bunny still didn't look so happy even after Fluttershy talked to him/her "Hello" I said to the bunny. It was about noon and Fluttershy made lunch for all of us, I was about to say I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to upset her so I started eating, I have no idea what I was eating but it was great! Fluttershy had the same thing as I did, and Angel was eating carrots. I finished eating and said "that was delicious Fluttershy when did you learn to cook like that" I could see she started blushing behind her pinkish gray mane "it's not that great." She responded, then she started to ask me questions about myself "So what kind of thing are you?" she first asked "well I'm a human, I also don't live in everfree forest, I don't even know how I got here." I responded, I noticed that she was trying to think of another question then she asked, "So what's with the stuff you were carrying?" pointing to my bag I responded saying "well that's my magic kit, I'm an amateur magician, and this bag I'm carrying on my back," I took it off "is my Rubik's cube collection" she grabbed my main Rubik's cube that I used and started messing with it "what's a Rubik's cube?" I figured she would ask that question, so I responded "well you see a Rubik's cube is something that you mess up, like what you are doing right now," she stopped "I don't mind if you mess it up, I just don't like it when people grab my things without asking, anyway like I was saying, after a Rubik's cube is scrambled, or messed up, you try to put it back to its original form" I held out my hand for the cube and she put it in my hand then I started solving, less than a minute later it was solved, she was amazed, I showed her my magic kit, "and this is my magic kit, now don't blink" my hand was open and all of the sudden a deck of cards appeared in my hand from thin air, she clapped and I could see she was amazed.


	2. Her friends

**Her friends**

After a while of showing her my magic and Rubik's cubes, we heard a knock on the door, Fluttershy went to go open it, I was too busy with my Rubik's cube to look at the door, after Fluttershy opened the door to a cyan pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail with a cloud and a red yellow and blue lightning bolt near the tail. I heard them talking, "Hey Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said, what I come to believe Rainbow Dash responded "Hey Fluttershy I was just wondering if yo-" she noticed me in the background, "who is that?" she asked, Fluttershy responded "That's Dylan, he seems really talented." I heard her and lightly blushed, but still looking at my cube, "can I come in?" Rainbow Dash asked "sure" Fluttershy answered, next thing I noticed after solving my Rubik's cube I saw Rainbow Dash looking at me amazed "I guess you like Rubik's cubes" I said, she was speechless, I gave her my Rubik's cube and she start messing with it, looking at it and me with a surprised face. I sat down on a chair waiting for her to stop messing with it, when she finished she handed it to me and I solved it. She started poking around my magic bag and I took it away "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but nobody is allowed to look in my magic kit." She was confused, "how did you know my name?" she asked, I chuckled a bit "I overheard you and Fluttershy talking." "oh." She chuckled too "So Dylan, Fluttershy told me you were talented, what can you do?" I told her and Fluttershy to sit down on the couch while I got ready, I got ready to show them my first trick, I pulled out a big card "on this side I have 1 diamond" showing a red diamond, I turned the card "on this side I have 6 diamonds" I turned the card "on this side I have 3 diamonds" I turned the card again "and on this side I have 4 diamonds" they started clapping before I even got close the middle of the trick, I showed them the sides again, then explained how it was done with 5 diamonds on one side and 2 on the other, showing them that if you hold it a certain way it looks like 1 diamond but the other way it looks like you are hiding one and that there is 3, I went to show them the 5 diamond saying "on this side I have 5 diamonds like I said, but when my hand is here, you think I'm hiding one" I moved my hand showing a surprising 6th diamond, they clapped again, turning the card I showed the 2 diamonds hiding one of them "this side has 2 but it seems like I'm just holding it so it looks like there is 3 when" I moved my hand showing a 3rd diamond on that side "there's really is 2" showing the other side there is what looks like 4 diamonds when its 5 "if I hold this side like this it looks like I'm holding it when there is really a 5th diamond behind my hand" I moved my hand away showing there's no diamond and only 4 "and on this side there is 2 like I said before but I'm just hiding one" moving my hand showing there is no diamond so there is 1 I said "there really is 2, right?" they shook their heads no, I looked at the one diamond "well, um, I'm confused, are you confused?" they shook their heads yes "this trick is really confusing" I said while turning the card to show 8 diamonds, they both clapped and I bowed, then put the card away. "That was amazing Dylan!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly "yeah it was" Fluttershy agreed in her soft voice like usual "Thanks, I'm only an amateur" I said, "No you're not Dylan you are a pro!" Rainbow Dash said I blushed from the compliment, "we should show the others Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said "No I'm fine" I said nervously, Rainbow Dash responded "no we have to show them, I won't take no for an answer!" next thing I notice Rainbow Dash was pushing me out the door, I just gave up, "alright I'll go." I chuckled and started walking. I followed Rainbow Dash walking through ponyville and I saw a lot of people staring at me, I bent my head down trying not to notice. I followed Rainbow Dash to a big tree with windows and a door at the trunk, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door, a purple pony with a dark purple mane and tail with a light pink stripe through the mane and the tail and what looked like stars near her tail, opened the door saying "Hey Rainbow" "Hey Twilight" Rainbow Dash responded "who's your friend there?" Twilight asked then Rainbow Dash answered "that's Dylan, he says he is an amateur magician where he comes from, but he is really good at it!" I blushed then Twilight asked "the same kind of magic as me?" then she looked at me "no not the same kind" Fluttershy said "can we come in?" Rainbow Dash asked "sure" twilight responded, we all walked inside, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sat on the couch "come sit with us, and watch Dylan" Rainbow Dash said, Twilight sat down at watched me. I showed them the same trick I showed Rainbow Dash, and Twilight was shocked at what I can do, "Can you do more?" she asked "yeah" I responded "but I would like to do it later instead of now" next thing I noticed was Rainbow Dash scrambling my Rubik's cube, Twilight said "I've seen some of these in my books, they were once really popular in another place." Rainbow Dash handed me the Rubik's cube "watch this" and then I solved it and Twilight was more amazed then ever "wow, that's amazing" Twilight said. We talked for a bit, I learned that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are pegasi and Twilight is a unicorn, and I even met a baby dragon called Spike, I also learned that he can send and receive letters with his fire breathe, which was interesting, before we knew it, it was night. Rainbow Dash flew back up to what's called Cloudsdale, Fluttershy, and I walked back to her home. When we got there I yawned "where can I sleep?" I asked, "you can sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch" she responded, I was surprised I always slept on the couch in my house since there was only 2 bed rooms, one for my parents, and one for my brother. I told her, "Nah its ok Fluttershy you can sleep in your own bed, I'm used to sleep on the couch, I don't want you back to ache because you slept on something different." She responded "really? Because you don't have to." She said, I responded saying "it's fine Fluttershy, just go sleep in your own bed." I smiled and she went to her bedroom, I was thinking about what happened this day and I guessed it hasn't been a dream since I should have woke up by now. I heard Fluttershy snoring while she was sleeping, a couple minutes later I fell asleep.


	3. I'm popular?

**I'm popular?**

I woke up hearing birds singing _**"what a pleasant way to wake up"**_ I thought, I check my watch and it was 10:24 in the morning back where I lived. I walked into the kitchen to see Fluttershy making breakfast "morning'" I said, she responded "good morning" in a joyful voice "you must have had a good sleep Fluttershy" "oh I did Dylan" "about what" "about my little Angel bunny" she smiled after saying it. I sat down at the kitchen table waiting to see what Fluttershy had prepared, when she came in to serve breakfast Angel got carrots, Fluttershy, and I both ate something that looked like a sandwich to me.

Not even 30 seconds went by after Fluttershy cleaned up I heard a knock on the door, when Fluttershy opened it all I saw was dust of what looked like a pony, next thing I notice something poked me on the shoulder behind, turning around I saw a light pink pony with a light pink fluffy mane and tail with 3 balloons near the tail. "Hello?" I asked confused on how she moved that fast "Hello! I've heard Rainbow Dash and Twilight talking about you living here with Fluttershy and I just thought I should come over to see you for myself I'm thinking about throwing a party just for you! Would you like that? Do you like parties? Do you like cake? Do you like punch? Do you like cupcakes?" the pink pony said without stopping, she said it so fast I almost didn't hear what she said, so I thought back thinking what she said then I responded "well I'm glad you wanted to meet me in person, thanks for the party, yes I would, yes I do, yes, yes, yes." "Well if you ever need someone to throw a party Pinkie Pie is at your service!" the pie pony said.

"I'm guessing your name is Pinkie Pie then?" "Yessirie" "nice to meet you Pinkie Pie" "nice to meet you too! I got to get back to sugarcube corner so bye-bye!" she disappeared in a blink of an eye "bye" I said after it was too late. "Well she seemed nice, she's really… energetic" I said to Fluttershy who agreed with me. I looked down realizing I didn't have any of my clothes to change into and didn't think there would be any clothes to get that would fit me. "I guess since Pinkie Pie was told about me almost everyone else knows about me too" "I guess so" Fluttershy said agreeing with me. It reached about 11 o'clock AM when I said "hey Fluttershy I'm going to take a little stroll alright?" "if it's fine with you it's fine with me" putting my Rubik's cube back in my bag I found my jacket so I decided to put it on then I put on my backpack and grabbed my magic kit and opened up the door "see ya later Fluttershy" "bye" I walked outside with my hoodie on and started walk with my hands in my pocket, I noticed some of the ponies were still whispering to one another and staring at me, but other than them all the other ponies just kept walking

5 minutes later I was just minding my own business when all of the sudden I saw a huge pile of dust that looked like a pony right in front of me, I waited a few seconds and I see a pony in the dust, a pink pony to be exact "Hey Pinkie Pie what happened to sugarcube corner?" "I got finished already so I thought I find you and show you some of my friends!" "In 15 minutes?!" "It doesn't take that long to bake cupcakes!" "I see… so tell me about these friends of yours" we talked for a few more minutes walking somewhere Pinkie Pie was taking me then I noticed we were on a farm with a lot of apple trees "well here we are!" Pinkie Pie said "and where is that exactly?" I questioned, an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail and something red to keep the hairs together I noticed by her tail was 3 apples "sweet apple acres!" she said "Howdy, Pinkie Pie" "Hello Applejack! Have you met my friend here? His name is Dylan he likes parties and cake and cupcakes and parties, wait I already said that, anyway this is Dylan and he's new in ponyville, he never been somewhere like this before and he arrived yesterday!" she said _**"man she does talk fast" **_I thought, the orange pony said "Howdy Dylan, the names Applejack, nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too Applejack, so these are apple trees correct?" "Yes they are, we buck down the apples for the harvest" "I've seen apple trees back where I'm but they don't look as great as these do!" "Thanks Dylan" "no problem Applejack" "I got to get back to bucking down the apples see you guys later?" "Yeah, see you later" I waved to Applejack and Pinkie Pie and I started leaving.

we talked some more, by that I mean she talked I just nodded like I understood her, when we reached a house Pinkie Pie knocked on the door and a white unicorn with curly purple mane and tail answered the door, I saw she had 3 diamonds near her tail "Hey Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, the white unicorn responded saying "Hello Pinkie Pie" "have you met my new friend Dylan?" Pinkie Pie asked "No I haven't darling but I have heard of him" "Hello Rarity" I said "excuse me but how do you know my name Dylan?" Rarity questioned "Pinkie Pie just said it" I chuckled after saying my answer then Rarity chuckled to, and of course Pinkie Pie giggled being as energetic as she is, "oh I should of known anyway would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Rarity asked, I responded "no sorry I don't like tea, but I could come in for a few minutes." As I walked in Pinkie Pie said "well I have to get back to sugarcube corner, and help clean up, Bye!" she was gone in a split second "She is very fast" I told Rarity "oh yes I know darling I don't even know how she is so hyper!" "Probably from working at sugarcube corner, there is 'sugar' in the name" "Maybe darling, maybe…" we continued to talk while Rarity drank her tea then noticed that I had some clothes on that looked pretty worn out "excuse me darling but do you like those clothes?" she asked "sort of, I would pick something else if I could, I showed up in everfree forest out of nowhere with nothing but my bags" "would you like me to make you new clothes Dylan?" "I don't mind, but could you make a design on the shirt for me?" "Sure darling what kind of design" I pulled out my Rubik's cube and showed it to her, I angled it the way I wanted it to be on the shirt "something that looked like this" "oh that will be easy!"

She measured me and started sewing up fabrics together. When she was done with the shirt she handed it to me, "how does this look darling?" she asked, I looked at the shirt and saw the Rubik's cube design on it "it looks wonderful! How did you get so good?" "Years of practice" she responded we continued to talk and it got close to noon "Sorry Rarity I would love to talk more but I got to head back to Fluttershys house see you tomorrow" as I started walking out the door she wave goodbye and I waved back, and left. Shortly thereafter I walked into Fluttershys house and closed the door behind me, "Fluttershy?" I asked wondering where she was, I then saw her walk out of the kitchen with lunch "I'm right here Dylan" she responded _**"I must of came back right on time"**_ I thought, I walked over to the kitchen table and started eating. After Fluttershy finished cleaning up I asked "would you like to see more magic Fluttershy?" "I would love to see more magic, if it's okay with you" she responded, "of course it's okay with me, I did ask you didn't I, go sit on the couch and I show you some more magic tricks." Hours have passed by and I've finished showing Fluttershy my magic tricks she then looked at the time "Dylan do you mind if we go to Applejacks barn?" Fluttershy asked "No I don't mind, I'm guessing you would like to go now?" I responded, Fluttershy nodded "then let's go!" we walked down to Sweet Apple acres, I opened up the barn, and I jumped when I heard a lot of ponies yell "SURPRISE!"


	4. a party for me?

**A party for me**

After getting up from falling I realized that Pinkie Pie said she was going to throw a party for me _**"when she said she was going to sugarcube corner she probably got everyone here for the party" **_I figured. I walked into the barn and looked around at all of the ponies who were dancing, even though the music was loud I overheard Pinkie Pie talking about me and how she heard I was a magician and that I was going to perform for everyone, I started to look nervous because I've only done children parties not where everyone was adults/teens.

I was in a corner watching everyone dance because I don't dance, Twilight walked over to me and said "Hey, Dylan why aren't you dancing?" "It's because I don't dance Twilight, I never have." "Well you should Dylan I bet you would be great" "trust me Twilight I don't want to dance, please don't try to make me it's not that easy to convince me to do something I really don't want to do." Twilight shrugged and went back to the dance floor. Fluttershy came over to the corner I was standing in and ask "Dylan why aren't you dancing?" "I don't dance Fluttershy" I responded "then I'll stand here with you" she said, I don't like it when other people don't want to do something just because I won't, so I tried to convince her to just go back to dancing, "Fluttershy you don't have to just stand here with my you can go dance if you want to, I don't like when other peo- ponies don't do something just because I don't" she refused and stood by me, I started to feel sad that she wasn't dancing just because I wouldn't.

Hours passed with every pony dancing except for Fluttershy who was just standing next to me, then a spotlight went to me so I moved my hat lower so the light wouldn't blind me and Pinkie Pie announced, "Fillies and gentlecolts, Dylan which is our guest of honor tonight will be performing magic for us!" _**"good thing I have my magic bag with me"**_ I thought, Pinkie Pie walked up to me "is there anything you need before you start your magic show?" I responded saying "I just need some hay stacked up a little higher than me a foot in front of the of the barn door" Pinkie Pie set up a stack of hay liked I ask then I stood on top of it.

I started with my magic show and after every trick they clapped, sometimes they clapped when I was in the middle of the trick, which annoyed me a little but I was fine with it, nearing the end of the trick I spoke up louder "Now watch closely as I do my finally!" I grabbed a smoke bomb from my pocket and threw it on the ground, once the smoke got high enough I jumped down behind the hay and exited the door, when the smoke clear they were all wondering where I was and clapping at the same time. I waited for some pony to exit the door looking for me, and Rainbow Dash came outside to get away from the party for a moment then saw me "Hey Dylan that last trick was amazing, how did you do it?!" I pulled a smoke bomb out of my pocket and showed her "with this, it's called a smoke bomb" I hand her the smoke bomb "now throw it on the ground and smoke comes out" she threw it on the ground like I said, she was amazed and I ran behind the corner so she didn't see me, when I saw the smoke cleared I walked from the corner "then I jumped off the hay stack and ran outside, so I can get away from the party for a bit." "But why would you want to get away from the party? Pinkie Pies parties are the best!" "Then why are you out here?" I smiled and raised my eye brows, then she responded "never mind, come on back inside" "alright" we both walked inside, and everyone started clapping for me when they saw me.

I walked over to the cake and got a slice and also a cupcake, I ate both of them then wiped my mouth on my shirt sleeve, I never have been fond of napkins. Hours later the party was over and everyone started leaving saying compliments about the party and about my magic show. I stayed behind to clean up with Pinkie Pie since the party was about me, Fluttershy stayed outside waiting for me. I soon realized that Pinkie Pie didn't need any help because in 30 seconds it was cleaned up, I was amazed at Pinkie Pie when she cleaned up so fast. "Thanks for the party Pinkie Pie it was fun!" "Oh no problem Dylan I do this all the time!" I left the barn smiling. When we got home it was about 10 PM at night, "Fluttershy I'm going to go to sleep early, night" "goodnight" she responded. I lied down on the couch and fell asleep 10 minutes later.

I woke up in a place that I didn't know of I was also on the floor, I heard a voice "Hello Dylan" I turned and saw a man in a suit "where am i?!" "That's classified" "what do you want from me!?" I heard another man "well what do you think we want from you Dylan, we want you to come back to us" "what?! I would never go back! I'm not the same person I was back then!" the first man started talking "but you can Dylan, the real question is do you want to" "what?! Why would I want to go back to the person I was back then?!" the second man started talking now "the actual question is do you have a choice if you want to or not?" they walked towards me with a needle, the first guy held me down with my arm out and the second man injected me with something. I woke up suddenly and grabbed my right arm, "that felt so real, why would they want to do that anyway?" I checked my watch and it was 5 in the morning so I went back to sleep rubbing my right arm.


	5. Who are they?

**Who are they?**

I woke up at 10:47 in the morning with a worried look on my face, Fluttershy put breakfast on the table, I didn't eat anything because of what happened last night. "What's wrong Dylan?" Fluttershy asked "what? Oh nothing" I responded trying to get rid of the topic, but it didn't work "Dylan you can tell me" "I don't want to talk about it alright?" I said that a little loud and I saw Fluttershy get scared, I grabbed my backpack and my magic kit and put on my jacket and put the hoodie on, "I'll be outside if you need me" I walked outside, just sitting outside I saw some people walk by from a distance. I stood up and walked around Fluttershys home and looked at the everfree forest, I saw what looked like the guys in my dream, I blinked my eyes and they disappeared _**"are they actually here?"**_ I thought, I walked back inside the house and sat on the couch, with a worried face worse than before.

Minutes later Fluttershy noticed I was on the couch looking scared so she came over to check on me, "Dylan tell me what's wrong" I decided I should tell someone about my past "well last night I had this dream about these 2 men in suits, but the thing with these men were that they were the big boss of a gang I used to be in." she started to look scared "you look like you're getting scared let's talk about this la-" she cut me off "no keep going" so I started talking again "well like I was saying I was in a gang and these men came up to me with a needle and injected with me with something in the dream, it felt so real I couldn't help to think it wasn't just a dream. In this gang I used to be one of the leaders, I planned, I recruited people, I trained them, I did everything, during the middle of a robbery I realized that I wasn't that kind of person, after the robbery I removed everything that I had from the gang and moved so I didn't have much clothing or items that why I always slept on a couch, and was a magician for a living, I may be 13 but I was the best of the best, but like I said I realized that I wasn't that kind of person and ran off, I robbed all those people, hijacked their cars, broke in to ATM's, I just couldn't bear it" I started crying "I hated myself for doing all of those thing so that's why I moved, now that I've seen those guys in my dream they reminded me of the past, Fluttershy please don't tell anyone else you need to" she was also crying with me, she nodded answering my plead "Thank you Fluttershy."

I cried myself to sleep while Fluttershy was still up, I woke up at 4 in the afternoon, still sad about what happened in the past I got up, "Fluttershy I'm going to talk a walk" I grabbed my stuff and put on my jacket with a hoodie and walked outside, after closing the door I just started walking not knowing where I was going, I saw I walked by sugarcube corner and someone poked me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw Pinkie Pie "Hey Dylan, what's wrong?" she asked after she saw me crying "I don't want to talk about it right now Pinkie Pie can you please just leave me alone for now?" she didn't want to but I convinced her to leave, I continued walking and I reached the other end of the town, so I turned around and started walking back.

By the time I got back it was already 6:04 at night, so I walked inside and sat on the couch, I saw the dinner on the table but I didn't want to eat so I just sat there on the couch just messing with my Rubik's cubes, at 6:17 I put my Rubik's cube away and went to sleep hoping another dream like that wouldn't happen.

I woke up and stood up stretching as soon as I started walking it seems like the world just started melting, next thing I realized I was back in the same room as before. A man in a suit appeared in front of me "I'm guessing you want to know what we injected you with last time Dylan." "That's not the only thing I'm wondering about" I responded to his comment, the second man appeared "we injected you with something that will turn you back to the way you were before" "but I don't want to go back! Get it out of me!" I started screaming "WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I AM NOT LIKE THAT ANY MORE!" the first man started speaking "but Dylan why don't you want it in you? We are trying to help you." "Help me? I don't want to be like that! Why else do you think I left in that place" the second man started speaking "you know those pony friends you met? Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity" the second man continue "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie." I got angry "DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" the first man started talking again "don't worry we won't hurt them Dylan, not because it's a threat to make you come back." The second man continued "it's because they aren't real" "what are you talking about?" "we are talking about this place is reality, that place you've been in is all of your niceness escaping so there is nothing but what you were back then" "no, YOU'RE LYING!" the first man started talking once more "we are not lying Dylan, don't you remember him?" the man showed a picture of another leader "Jack?" I said "yes Dylan Jack" the second man started saying "he has been waiting for you to return" "well after you're well enough to move, and your mouth isn't swollen enough to talk you can tell him I'm not coming back" I got up and ran at them to hit them, I got close to them and I got a sudden shock and fell to the ground, I was passed out.

I woke up in my old gang hang out and said "how long was I out?" Jack responded "about 5 hours" "and what time is it" "a quarter to 7 PM" "just in time for the bank robbery"

**This is it, the end of my story, not quite what was expected, I hoped you liked at least all but this chapter.**


End file.
